A New World
by Tearless Soul
Summary: 30 years have passed and a new threat appears. Well its Solomon and his new chiropteran buddies. Can Saya and Hagi beat him and will Solomon sweep Saya off of her feet? Are some secrets meant to be kept to themselves? Rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1

Yes I know, its been way to long. Seriously every time I wanted to update, things would just get in the way. It sucked. Its probably been over two years that I haven't updated yet! (I Think!) I still have to finish posting up other chapters for my other story. Man I know, I suck. School, family, and other things blocked my way of posting new chapters up or stories. Enjoy! Oh I don't not own any of the Blood + Characters!!

**Chapter One: Gone **

_I'm all alone, I'm alone,  
This high water tide underneath the flood,  
Deserts of dust, if I must I will stand._

He looked so calm on the outside, but no one really knew how much he hurt on the inside. He wandered alone in the streets not knowing where he was going. He didn't seem to care about anything except for her return. He looked among the faces that crowded the busy streets, but nothing like the angelic face he has grown accustomed to. Memories of her flooded in his mind, he shook his head for those memories would only bring more pain. Pain which he didn't want to feel anymore.

_These are my promises, _

I hope you're winning the war,  
To make everything like it was before,  
All that we were, we can still be again,  
I swear. 

All the memories of all the battles against Diva, flying everywhere just so they can destroy her. He wanted nothing more than to be by her side, so if he had to fight then he would, every last battle. He loved her, he knew that much was true. One question lingered in his mind, did she? He wouldn't know and he wasn't quite sure if she was ready to know, during that battle.. That last fight, at the Met, it seemed like it was the last time he was going to see her. If that was the case, then he had to tell her what he felt. That is why he said "Nankurnaisa, I love you." With that she was gone and the cursed balcony fell on top of me.

_I'm afraid you're gone... _

I don't want you,  
I don't want you to go,  
I've got the sun in my eyes,  
I didn't see you passing me by.  
I just want you, I just want you to know,  
Inside me forever you'll go. 

After that he didn't how he survived, but glad anyway. He knew that when he returned to Okinawa, she entered her slumber. He visited her and left a single flower with his ribbon hoping that she won't forget. He didn't want to be separated but he had to, for her own good. Seeing her in pain just made him hate himself, he wanted to be there to comfort her.

_Now I just want to go home,  
Carried by all that was ever known,  
Held in these hands, if I must I will stand_

Hagi was sitting at the bench near her favorite spot, the beach. He opened his cello case and took out the beautiful instrument. Once he began playing he smiled to himself, remembering his childhood memories with her. Remembering his old home, a place she and Hagi missed.

_Given these promises, _

Now I've been running too long,  
These feet are too tired to carry on,  
Weighing us down, if you're gone I will drown. 

His hands played the song he knew too well. His eyes closed, mind drifting to the times and places of the past. It was just himself and the earth and no one else. He remembered the time at the lake. He was so happy that he was with her alone. He rowed the boat to the middle of the lake and stopped. He was anxious to see why she had called him that day. They talked bout things but he did remember one thing clearly. When she stood and almost fell, he was there to catch her. Like always.

_I'm afraid you're gone... _

Today though it was very different and he didn't like it. He was all alone and it felt terrible. Saya was no longer with him, but he knew soon she would. He knew soon he would have her and once again confess all that he felt towards her. For now, though, he had to wait.

_I don't want you,  
I don't want you to go,  
I've got the sun in my eyes,  
I didn't see you passing me by.  
I just want you, I just want you to know, _

Once he became Saya's Chevalier, he was filled with the most happy felling he ever felt. That meant that he would watch over her for an eternity, even if it wasn't her wish. He would still do that. Forever he would be bound to Saya.

_If forever exists,  
Inside me forever you'll go,  
If forever exists... _

He stopped playing and put the cello back where it belonged. He took one more look towards the evening sky and the beautiful horizon that displayed in front of him. He began to walk away when something called out to him. More like someone.

"Hagi.." the voice said.

_I've got the sun in my eyes,  
I didn't see you passing me by.  
Now I've been running too long, yeah,  
To carry on. _

He didn't know where it came from. He didn't understand. He looked again at the ocean, its waves were calm now. The sun was just minutes from setting and darkness would confuse its surroundings.

"Hagi...don't be sad, its time."

With that, Hagi took off to the one place he knew he had to go. As he came closer to the stairs that led to the tomb, the pulses became stronger. This time he was sure time was up. After these 30 years, he would finally see her again.

_I don't want you,  
I don't want you to go,  
I've got the sun in my eyes, yeah. _

He took a sharp intake of breath. After all the time he was with her, he never felt this nervousness. He ran up the stairs, not in full speed but in human pace. When he reached the top, his eyes widen. The cocoon in which she slept was open.

I'm afraid you're gone...

He entered the room and saw the cocoon was open and Saya was no longer in it. He looked around to find that she wasn't in it. He panicked and look all over the place. He then went outside and tried to look for her. He didn't see her, he was really scared now. He took off into the forest and looked around there. He felt a pulse and followed it. When he came to a clearing he saw her. Saya was resting safe and sound in Solomon's arms.

_If forever exists,  
Inside me is where you belong.  
If forever exists..._

Yeh I know its short but its just the start. It will eventually get longer but until then R&R. I hope you liked it. By the way the song is called Gone by Butterfly Effect. If you think that doesn't go with this then you could also say that Far Away by Nickelback is a good choice. Hmmm, I don't know if I spelled 'Nankurnaisa' right. So if I didn't let me know..thnx. Well Arigato and c ya!


	2. Matching Feelings

Well here is Chapter 2…Enjoy!

"Saya" Hagi whispered softly.

Solomon looked up from Saya's sleeping form to Hagi. Solomon smiled. "Hagi, you made it." His cheerful face then turned into a frown. "Hagi, Saya was calling you." Hagi was quite but he smiled a little bit. Thinking how even after her long sleep, she still remembers him. She was resting peacefully, like she should. He turned his gaze to Solomon, fury and jealousy sparked, even though Solomon was looking at Saya warmly.

'These feelings...' thought Hagi' What are they?' He gazed hard at Solomon.

"I appreciate that you looked after Saya, but I need to help her feed." It seemed that he didn't listen; Solomon just kept on caressing Saya's cheek. Hagi was about to repeat himself but he noticed something.

Saya was fully dressed. If he thought that Solomon's close contact with Saya was bad, then Hagi was wrongly mistaken. The idea of him being so 'generous', really ticked him off. Solomon looked up

"Hagi, I didn't do it for you. No not for you but for her." He said. Solomon looked angry and seemed to yell at Hagi.

"You should have been here. She cried when she couldn't find you." Hagi felt like he was at the bottom of the earth. He wanted to move closer but saw that Saya was still resting.

'No she's resting, I should let her rest.'

Solomon sighed, looking down at her. "She's beautiful isn't she Hagi?" he asked. Hagi nodded and Solomon liked. "Hagi, tell me what do you feel for her?" Hagi didn't respond.

"That has nothing to do with you Solomon. Saya and I are family." He reminded him.

"Hagi, you know very well you can't fool me. I know what you feel for her. I know because I feel the same way." Hagi stepped forward, ready for any sudden movements.

"Solomon, you know nothing about what I feel for her. You can't possibly know that." He said. Solomon laughed and he stood placing Saya against a tree for support. He leaned closer and planted a kiss on her forehead.

This enraged Hagi and he ran towards him. He took out his dagger and attacked Solomon. Solomon blocked his attack with his hand. He stood out of the way and was behind Hagi, a few feet apart.

"Hagi don't deny it. You know you want to be there to console her on her saddest moments. You know that you want to be more than this family that you speak of. You love her, Hagi and so do I. I'm angry that she might choose you over me, I'm trying to make her see that I am so much better." Solomon seemed to be talking from the heart.

"Solomon, she will never love you. She has too much on her mind now, she won't ever love you. Now leave, I have to help her feed." Hagi looked at Saya.

Solomon's lips were pressed into a hard line. Suddenly both Chevaliers turned to Saya who let out a sigh. "It seems she is waking up Hagi. Tell her I'll see her soon." He blew a kiss to her and the wind picked up. As soon as he left the wind died out.

His voiced trailed behind. "I could take her Hagi." That was the last thing he heard before dead silence took over. Hagi turned to face Saya and she was still sleeping. Hagi sat and took Saya in his arms. She hugged her and wanted to kiss her again but decided not to.

"Saya are you awake?" he whispered softly into her ear. She moved around a bit and slowly opened her eyes. Hagi smiled and moved the hair from her face. Her hair was really, really long. He touched her check lightly and she was wide awake now.

"Hagi tell me this isn't a dream. Tell me that you are really here and my mind isn't playing tricks on me." Her voice was hoarse, probably from not using it for 30 years. Her red eyes were controlling him, inviting him to do anything.

"Well, let's see. You are here with me, and you seem to be conscious. Saya you are wide awake. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He placed his forehead on hers and smiled. She smiled back and her cheeks turned a light pink color. Hagi smiled, wider.

"Saya are you thirsty?" he asked. She nodded and Hagi moved his collar over so she could feed as much as she wanted.

"Hagi…I'm too weak to move. Can you-?" nothing else needed to be said. Hagi understood what his queen was asking him to do. He took out his dagger and cut his hand. He took some of the blood in his mouth and placed the dagger aside.

They both looked each other with anticipation. He lowered his head slowly and closed his eyes. He placed his lips on hers and allowed the blood to flow into her mouth. Saya closed her eyes too and placed her hands on his face. She felt the power and energy coming back to her. She felt herself getting stronger. Hagi had a lot on his mind.

He knew this wasn't exactly a kiss, so he wasn't expecting much of a reaction from her. He pulled away when he noticed no blood was left in his mouth. He opened his eyes and was shocked at the sight in front of him. Saya's eyes became bright blood red.

She was smiling and he didn't understand why. "Hagi..." she began, "I'm happy that you are here with me. I thought you were gone." She looked down and Hagi's heart was aching to comfort her. She got up and so did Hagi. She looked at him and he looked at her. He then turned away from her and faced the horizon. Saya was confused.

"Saya forgive me for not being there when you woke up. I thought it was going to take a little bit longer, but then I felt you. So I came here as fast as I could. I understand if you are angry with me." Saya placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him to face her.

"Hagi, you don't have to apologize for anything." She smiled and Hagi stood there. He didn't know what to do or what to say. She smiled and whispered in his ear. "Hagi, I've missed you." He gasped and looked at her, he was smiling shyly. She laughed and took out a blue ribbon out of her coast pocket. She sat and so did Hagi. She tied his hair.

He turned around and faced her. "Arigato, Saya." She shook her head and to Hagi's surprise she hugged him.

"No, if anyone has to thank somebody, it is me. I thank you for all that you do for me. For every time you protected me, and all the time you were with me no matter what. Hagi thank you so much." She looked at him and she couldn't take it anymore. She closed the gap between them.

Hagi was stunned, he couldn't move. Slowly he returned his feelings for her. Hagi slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the bliss that was surrounding him. They were kissing each other passionately, letting out all of their emotions. They didn't want the moment to end just yet. 'Saya, is this you really want?' Hagi thought.

They both pulled away and Hagi wanted to ask Saya something. "Saya do you really want this? Do you really want to be with me?" he asked. She stood there and blinked. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Hagi was really afraid that she was going to say no.

He stood there waiting for the rejection. He felt like the world would just fall on top of him. Afraid she wouldn't return the feelings he held inside for so long.

"Hagi, I fell asleep thinking I lost you against Diva. Now I wake up and see you here next to me, alive and well. I'm happy, no beyond happy. Hagi, to be with you an eternity is the best thing I could want in my life." She smiled. Hagi was overjoyed. He quickly claimed her lips; she didn't even noticed what he did. He pulled away and grinned.

"Saya you made me the happiest Chevalier ever. I will devote my life to you and to you alone." Saya smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Saya, I love you." He said. Saya hugged him and she mouthed the same words.

"Hagi, I love you too." Saya and Hagi kissed once more, this time knowing that they would face this new world together. Diva was gone and the twins were happy with Kai. Saya told Hagi that she would want to pay them a visit soon.

"Saya we must go, we have a long way to go to see the twins." Saya nodded and grabbed her sword that was in Hagi's Cello case.

Saya stopped walking and remembered something. "Hagi thank you for changing me into these clothes." Hagi was quiet, much to Saya's thought.

"Saya you should not thank me for something I did not do." Saya was confused.

"Then who did?"

"Solomon did it."

Saya's face went mad and then she looked at Hagi. She chuckled.

"Hagi you aren't jealous are you?"

Hagi didn't respond. Saya went up to Hagi and took his hand. "Hagi don't worry, he won't change anything." She smiled and so did he.

They walked, hand in hand, towards a new world.

A bit sappy I know but its just beginning. For all those who begun their Christmas break, this one is for you guys!! YAY CHRISTMAS!! Anyway I hoped you liked it. See that little purple button down here. Click it. C'mon you know you want to...LOL!!Thnx again to my readers!!


	3. What About Now?

Chappy 3

The view from this height was breath taking. He couldn't imagine a better view than this. The crystal blue water shined on his face. It made his face seemed to sparkle under the sunlight. His memories played in his mind like a broken record. He would remember thins from the past and recent feelings. 

Although the view of the ocean was spectacular nothing could compare to what he really wanted to see in front of him. He closed his pale eyelids and Saya's form appeared. She smiled and he did too. She laughed and this made him feel all good inside. He then noticed that Saya turned around and went towards Hagi. They hugged and briefly kissed. This faded into blackness before his eyes.

"Hmm." He said He placed a hand on his head as if recovering from a headache. 

"Saya, why do things have to be this way?" he asked. Solomon jumped of the cliff and landed lightly on his feet. He took a few steps forward just enough where the water touched his feet. He felt the wind in his hair and once more closed his eyes.

_Flashback_

Solomon drifted back to a time where he rescued her from Diva's clutches. Solomon then took her to his apartment where he laid her to rest for a while. He looked at her tattered clothes and decides to change her into something more appropriate, something that gives in to her beauty. He placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it.

"Saya, you must find your love for me, but for now rest." Solomon left the room to see a new set of clothes for her. He found a dress, not to elegant but simply beautiful. He smiled and changed Saya. He threw away the old set for it had many holes and stains of blood on them. He closed the door and sat on a table waiting for her to awaken.

_Shadows fill an empty heart_

_As love is fading,_

_From all the things that we are_

_But are not saying._

_Can we see beyond the scars_

_And make it to the dawn?_

Solomon remembered the first time hew saw her at that school. He couldn't forget the first dance and how his feelings began to control him soon after that moment.

_Change the colors of the sky._

_And open up to_

_The ways you made me feel alive,_

_The ways I loved you._

_For all the things that never died,_

_To make it through the night,_

_Love will find you._

Tonight was no different. Tonight he felt those same feelings for her, maybe even stronger. He just wanted to express them but only if she let him of course. He didn't want to rush her, it would take time. No matter what though, he still loved her.

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_What about now?_

He heard something from down the corridor. He knew it was her so he waited patiently.

_(End of flashback for now)_

_The sun is breaking in your eyes_

_To start a new day._

_This broken heart can still survive_

_With a touch of your grace._

_Shadows fade into the light._

_I am by your side,_

_Where love will find you._

He opened his eyes and looked out. How long has he been standing there, just thinking of this memories, memories that he wishes would turn out differently. He walked back to his house just a 5 min walk from the beach. Once inside Solomon sat in a chair and thought of what happened that night and how he declared himself for her.

_(flashback)_

"Saya I want to travel the around the world. I want to do this with you. Do you want to?" Solomon asked. He noticed how her eyes widen and how she responded.

"That was my wish, to travel around the world."

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love, it never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_What about now?_

He smiled but that quickly went away right after she responded him.

"I'm sorry Solomon, but I can't do that. I must defeat Diva first and I can't travel the world just yet." Solomon was angered. Why did Diva have to ruin his plans with Saya?

"Saya, I will kill Diva for You. This is what you want, right? Then let me grant you that wish. Saya, I want to be with you for the rest of eternity,"

_Now that we're here,_

_Now that we've come this far,_

_Just hold on._

_There is nothing to fear,_

_For I am right beside you._

_For all my life,_

_I am yours._

Saya's eyes widen and she took a moment to response. "Solomon, I'm sorry but its something I must do on my own."

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

Solomon couldn't believe what he heard. After a moment Solomon moved closer and stared lovingly into her eyes.

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_What about now?_

He slowly lowered his face towards her. He came close to claiming her lips, when suddenly Hagi appeared.

_(end of flashback)_

'Saya how I wish you could've said yes. We could've been really happy.' He thought to himself. He sat in his chair unmoving, only thinking of Saya.

Saya slept soundly in Hagi's arms while Hagi leaned on the tree behind him. They were making their journey back to the Omoro to see everybody. Saya told Hagi that she was a little tired still so they stopped so Saya could rest.

Hagi stroke her hair, removing stubborn strands of hair from her face. He smiled a bit looking down at his Queen. She stirred a bit but soon relaxed and continued her rest. Hagi leaned his head back and thought about their future together. He had ideas in mind like finally traveling around the world with Saya. That would only happen if she wished it so. He did anything for her and if she one day didn't want him, he would still be there to serve her. He cringed at the thought that Saya would ever leave him. That Hagi would be separated from his love.

"Hagi, what are you thinking about?" Hagi lowered his head and smiled. He brushed his lips gently on her and she mimicked his action. They deepened the kiss but broke away soon after.

"Just about our future, if you wish to have one." He said. She nodded and kissed him once more. They stopped. "I want to do whatever you want to do."

Saya looked at him and leaned back against him enjoying the scenery in front of her. She sighed and thought for a while of what their future consisted of. "Saya," he said. 

"Its time."

Sorry it took so long a lot of stuff got in the way including a trip to South Carolina but im back! (YAY!)


End file.
